Hay confianza
by Chihaya Ayase
Summary: — Y me pregunto yo, Axel…— comentó Demyx adoptando un tono claramente burlesco— Si supuestamente aún conservas algunos recuerdos de cuando todavía tenías corazón, debes saber cómo fue tu primer beso, ¿no? — ¿De qué narices estás hablando? (Aku/Roku)


**¡OMG! Después de estar mucho tiempo debatiéndolo, por fin me atrevo a publicar algo en el fandom de Kingdom hearts.**

 **La verdad es que desde que me pasé el juego por primera vez, siempre he tenido ganas de escribir algo relacionado con la Organización XIII.**

 **Si os soy sincera, hace años, shippeaba a Roxas con Naminé pero cuando salió el kh 2.5, me lo volví a pasar y me di cuenta de que en realidad entre Axel y Roxas había tema. No sé cómo cojones no me di cuenta antes porque la verdad es que se nota, y mucho. *-***

 **En fin, estoy algo nerviosa porque es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, así que espero que os guste :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura.**

* * *

 _ **-Hay confianza-**_

— Y me pregunto yo, Axel…— comentó Demyx adoptando un tono claramente burlesco— Si supuestamente aún conservas algunos recuerdos de cuando todavía tenías corazón, debes saber cómo fue tu primer beso, ¿no?

— ¿De qué narices estás hablando? — espetó Axel totalmente pillado por sorpresa, pues aquella pregunta era lo que menos se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza en ese momento. Roxas, que estaba sentado a su lado, dio un respingo al escuchar las palabras de Demyx.

Pero antes de nada… _recapitulemos y empecemos desde el principio._

¿No os ha pasado alguna vez que os habéis levantado con un dolor insoportable de cabeza y a pesar de que habéis hecho todo lo posible por que se esfume, el día se ha ido volviendo cada vez más tedioso debido a ese malestar? Y si es así, ¿no creéis que lo que menos os apetece en ese día es toparos con un individuo con pintas de macarra que lo único que quiere es divertirse a vuestra costa- _o siendo más explícitos-_ daros por culo, metafóricamente hablando?

Pues eso fue lo que le sucedió a nuestro querido Axel esa tarde.

No estaba en uno de sus mejores días. La misión a la que había tenido que ir con Roxas se le había hecho interminable por culpa del maldito dolor de cabeza y pese a que habían estado un rato en la Torre del Reloj comiéndose un helado de sal marina como de costumbre, Axel tampoco había podido disfrutar de aquel momento que para él, sin duda, siempre era el mejor de la jornada.

Ahora, tanto Roxas como Axel habían regresado al castillo del mundo inexistente y se habían sentado en el sofá para descansar un poco. Hasta ahí todo bien. El problema comenzó justo después.

 _Demyx._

¿Qué decir de él?

Demyx iba por etapas.

Había días en los que medianamente se le podía aguantar y otros en los que sencillamente estar cerca de él sin mandarlo a la mierda era misión imposible.

Esa tarde en concreto estaba más insufrible de lo habitual. Después de dar por saco a Luxord y a Saïx durante horas y ver que pasaban por completo de sus estupideces, había optado por buscar nuevas víctimas. Y justo entonces vio a Axel y Roxas entrando por la puerta y dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

A Axel se le puso la cara blanca como una sábana al ver que el chico se aproximaba a ellos con su guitarra.

— Demyx, te lo advierto de antemano— dijo Axel fulminándolo con la mirada— Ni se te ocurra ponerte a tocar una de tus melodías. ¿Lo captas?

— Es mejor que le hagas caso— añadió Roxas, pues hasta él sabía que su mejor amigo estaba de tan mal humor que era capaz de sacar los Chakrams allí mismo y achicharrar al primero que se pusiese por delante.

— ¡No, no! ¡Tranquilos! No pensaba tocar la guitarra—. respondió Demyx sentándose en otro sofá, frente a ellos, aunque la tensión de Axel no disminuyó porque intuía que el rubio tramaba algo— Sólo venía a preguntarte algo Axel, eso es todo.

El pelirrojo tomó una bocanada de aire y la dejó escapar, exasperado.

— Suéltalo de una vez y lárgate. Hay cosas sobre las que tengo que hablar con Roxas—. repuso escurriéndose en el sofá. En realidad lo único que le apetecía era irse a dormir pero pensó que si ponía esa excusa Demyx acabaría rindiéndose.

— Pues, he estado pensando…

— Qué milagro—. ironizó Axel.

Demyx rechinó los dientes pero lo ignoró.

— En fin, que el otro día comentaste que recordabas momentos de… cuando estabas vivo. Y me pregunto yo, Axel… si supuestamente aún conservas algunos recuerdos de cuando todavía tenías corazón, debes saber cómo fue tu primer beso, ¿no?

Axel abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿De qué narices estás hablando?

— Pues eso, lo que has oído.

Roxas, cuando por fin pudo asimilar aquel disparate, tuvo que ahogar una carcajada.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — escupió inmediatamente Axel, enderezándose— ¿Y desde cuándo te hacen tanta gracia las gilipolleces de Demyx, Roxas?

Roxas, al ver que se enfadaba bastante, intentó contener la risa en vano.

— Desde nunca pero… es que te has puesto rojo, Axel. _Demasiado_ —. enfatizó.

Demyx soltó una risita, victorioso.

— Eso es porque no ha besado a nadie, Roxas.

Axel entornó los ojos.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? Cuando dije que conservaba recuerdos de cuando tenía corazón, me refería a _algunos._ No vayas de listillo.

— Pues qué casualidad que hayas olvidado tu primer beso, con lo importante que es—. canturreó Demyx.

La furia de Axel se podía palpar en el ambiente. _Vale, era verdad, joder_. Recordaba demasiadas cosas de su vida como Lea. Y estaba seguro de que no había besado a nadie. Una vez lo intentó pero la susodicha a la que quería cautivar le hizo la cobra.

Sí, señores, _la cobra._

Se echó hacia atrás para más tarde estamparle una bofetada en plena mejilla que le dejaría marca durante unas cuantas horas.

Nunca olvidaría lo mal que lo pasó.

Volviendo al tema. Axel no había dado su primer beso. No sabía cómo Demyx lo había podido intuir pero no iba a consentir que se cachondease de él, y menos ese día.

— ¿Bueno y tú qué, Demyx? — preguntó esbozando una sonrisa algo ladeada.

— ¿Yo qué de qué?

— Pues que hablas como si fueses paseándote por la vida besando a toda criatura viviente—. luego miró a Roxas— Hah, ahora que recuerdo me parece que en Agrabah besó a un sin corazón porque estaba desesperado y no pudo recurrir a otra cosa.

— ¿En serio, Axel? — Roxas le siguió la corriente.

— Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Demyx ignoró sus comentarios y carraspeó, adoptando una pose altiva.

— Pues para empezar, el otro día besé a Larxene—. dijo vanagloriándose pero rápidamente miró hacia ambos lados, cerciorándose de que la chica no estaba cerca de ellos. De hecho, eran los únicos que se encontraban en la sala.

Roxas y Axel se miraron atónitos para más tarde estallar en carcajadas.

— Oye, Roxas, ¿tú te lo crees? — murmuró Axel.

— No—. comentó sin dejar de reír— Y si Demyx hubiera intentado besar a Larxene, ahora mismo no estaría aquí con nosotros.

Demyx se puso en pie, bastante molesto.

— ¡Envidia es lo que tenéis! ¡Sobre todo tú, Axel! ¡No puedes soportarlo!

Axel sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. Empezaba a cansarse de la insistencia de Demyx. Además, se notaba claramente que la tenía tomada con él porque ni siquiera le había preguntado a Roxas por su primer beso y él sabía que su amigo también era un inexperto en ese tema. Al menos era la sensación que daba.

— Vamos, Demyx, no seas tan melodramático. No has besado a nadie, vale. No es para tanto, pero no canalices tu frustración en nosotros.

— ¿Frustración? ¡Já! Aunque os lo toméis a broma, lo de Larxene es verdad. En cambio, tú recurres a la pobre excusa de que sólo conservas algunos recuerdos para no admitir que en realidad no has besado nunca a nadie, Axel. ¡Nunca!

Axel apretó los puños. Su poca paciencia estaba llegando al límite, pero Demyx continuaba incordiando.

— En fin, y Roxas es otro inexperto en la materia. Desde luego qué compañeros más aburridos tengo—. replicó haciendo aspavientos con las manos— Creo que voy a componer una melodía en honor a vuestra escasa experiencia para que toméis conciencia cada vez que la escuchéis. Sí, voy a empezar ahora mismo.

Roxas se quedó en silencio. Axel, en cambio no pudo soportarlo más.

 _'' No actúes antes de pensar''_ _—_ es lo que nuestros padres nos advierten constantemente desde pequeños para que no cometamos ninguna locura.

Sin embargo, Axel dejó toda lógica a un lado en ese momento y no pensó en las consecuencias que tendría lo que iba a hacer.

Estaba harto de Demyx. De sus comentarios picajosos y de tener que respirar el mismo aire que él simplemente. Quería irse a dormir, pero también deseaba cerrar la boca al macarra de la guitarra y la única forma de lograrlo que se le ocurrió fue… agarrando bruscamente a Roxas de la nuca y besándolo.

¡Sí! ¡Besándolo! ¡A R-o-x-a-s!

¡¿Por qué?!

¡Pues ni puñetera idea pero al menos no le hizo la cobra!

Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado. Quizá todo ello lo impulsó a la decisión que tomó, pero desde luego su objetivo se cumplió, porque nada más plantarle a Roxas un morreo impresionante en la boca, a Demyx se le desencajó la mandíbula y lo más importante… se quedó en silencio.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Axel se apartó de Roxas jadeando y miró a Demyx. Roxas no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Es más, se había quedado sin respiración y parecía haber entrado en coma porque no se movía ni parpadeaba.

— ¿Qué decías? — vaciló Axel, con los labios humedecidos. Miró a Demyx con aires de grandeza y se levantó del sofá— ¿Que ni Roxas ni yo habíamos besado a nadie?

Demyx empezó a señalarlo con dedo acusador, totalmente horrorizado.

— ¡Lo has besado! ¡Has besado a Roxas! ¡¿Eres consciente de que los dos sois tíos?!

Axel se quedó en silencio y miró de soslayo a su mejor amigo. Inmediatamente lo invadió la vergüenza, pero carraspeó como si nada. Sin embargo el rubor en sus mejillas lo delató.

— ¿Y qué? Es Roxas. Hay confianza—. dijo tranquilamente, aproximándose a la puerta para marcharse. En ese momento entró Larxene en la sala— Hah, mira por dónde. Larxene, enhorabuena.

La chica enarcó una ceja, sin comprender absolutamente nada.

— ¿Enhorabuena? ¿De qué narices estás hablando, Axel?

— Ya sabes, Demyx. ¿Lo captas? El beso que os distéis el otro día. Nos lo ha contado—. dijo susurrándole al oído, con malicia.

Larxene se quedó en silencio. Después frunció el ceño, miró a Demyx y sonrió de forma amenazante.

— Demyx… ven aquí ahora mismo.

Demyx, aterrorizado, cogió su guitarra y al ver que Larxene se acercaba a él sigilosamente, como una bestia a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa, salió corriendo.

 _Ya conocéis el dicho, se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo_. Y Demyx no fue la excepción.

Axel sonrió ligeramente al ver a su compañero corriendo en círculos como un gilipollas mientras Larxene lo perseguía dispuesta a darle un batacazo. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse bastante alterado por el beso pero prefirió no darle mucha importancia porque después de todo, Roxas era su mejor amigo y ya era hora de que ambos se pusieran las pilas. Además, tenía tanto dolor de cabeza que estaba seguro de que se olvidaría de aquel extraño hormigueo que sentía en los labios en cuanto despertase al día siguiente, así que se largó apresuradamente, sin despedirse de él.

En cuanto a nuestro pobre y querido Roxas, era el único que aún permanecía sentado en el sofá, en estado vegetativo, notando la caliente sensación que había dejado la boca de Axel sobre la suya. La cara le ardía y las manos le temblaban.

Inconscientemente se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio y al notar la humedad y el sabor de la boca de Axel, se sonrojó y se exaltó repentinamente.

Al fin y al cabo había sido su primer beso.

Y seamos sinceros, ¿quién no se emociona con algo así?

* * *

 ***-*Ohhhh! ¡No me extraña que Roxas se haya puesto así y más si es Axel el que lo ha besado! :3 Yo creo que ese beso va a ser el comienzo de algo mucho mayor entre estos dos. *-* ¡Hagamos la ola todas juntas! En fin, no sé si alguien lo leerá pero si habéis llegado hasta aquí espero que os haya gustado este one-shot :D**

 **Muchos besos y… ¡que salga el Kingdom Hearts 3 de una puñetera vez, córcholis! T.T  
**


End file.
